


Max's thoughts

by ThatGhostGirl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Max-centric (Camp Camp), Mild Language, One Shot, Protective Max (Camp Camp), Purification Sauna, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGhostGirl/pseuds/ThatGhostGirl
Summary: What were Max's thoughts before walking into the purification sauna?(I'm terrible at summaries, but this one was pretty self-explanatory)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Max's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site, so try not to be jerks. Anyways, I really enjoy Camp Camp and Season 2 episode 1 is my favorite episode. I HAD to write something from Max's POV.

I hate this camp. I hate Campbell for creating this f*cking scam. I hate David for being a complete moron. I hate DANIEL for being a f*cking MANIAC. The sauna loomed over me as I approached. It's pure white walls and the small amount of steam escaping it was pushing me to run. To get out while I can and leave the others for dead. But, I had to do this. Someone f*cking has to... I looked over my shoulder, hoping that David was doing something productive.  
But, I managed to lock eyes with Daniel, standing nearside David with the other campers. He just gave Harrison a cup of poison, and Niel and Nikki… f*ck. Daniel smiled, his neck cracking as he looked at me with malice and giving them some cups.  
“F*cking psycho…” I mumble, looking at David for… assistance. He was still looking at the sky, probably stuck in his own thoughts. He wasn’t going to get anywhere without an extra push, that much was obvious. I let out a shaky sigh, and once again walked towards the sauna. I spun the wheel to open it, and looked back again at Daniel. He was still watching me, his smile widening more and more with each step I took. But, I wasn’t nervous.

I trusted David.  
Sh*t, I must be going crazy.

The sauna was surprisingly quiet at first. No voice telling me what to do yet, and I just sat and waited for it to take over. It felt like a punch to the chest when it started, and I realized why Preston was begging to get out. The voice was repeating the same phrase again and again, and the room was growing hot rapidly. The color of my hoodie was fading quickly, my head was getting fuzzy, and my cheeks were pulled up ever so slightly. I had to push down my will to fight it though, I had to show David how f*cked up this is. David has to realize that something...was...wrong.  
... But, was anything really wrong? Daniel was going to fix everything soon, David just hasn’t realized it yet. David would love it at ascension! He’d be at peace, and everyone can be happy! That’s it! He just needs to know Daniel is smart and amazing!

“I love you Daniel!”


End file.
